1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable and outdoor equipment, and in particular, to an apparatus that pumps water and air to an inflatable pool or object.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Swimming pools provide much amusement and recreation to adults and children alike, especially during hot weather. In particular, children enjoy playing in splash pools, swimming pools, ponds, streams, beaches and other places where they can play and amuse themselves in cool and refreshing water.
Portable pools are especially popular because they are lightweight and can be conveniently carried from one location to another. One type of these portable pools is inflatable, in which the side walls of the pool are provided in a double-walled configuration to define an internal chamber into which air is introduced and stored. Introducing the air into the internal chamber inflates the side wall for use. Water can then be added into the pool for use. These inflatable pools can then be deflated prior to folding and collapsing.
Unfortunately, it can be very inconvenient and time consuming to deploy these inflatable pools for use. In particular, the user must first pump air into the internal chamber to inflate the side wall. After the side walls have been inflated, water must be introduced to the pool. These two steps are separate and can be very time-consuming. Another inconvenience is that the user must carry a separate air pump to inflate the pool.
Thus, there remains a need for an apparatus that will minimize the time and tools needed to deploy an inflatable pool or object.